La Divina Tragedia
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Drabble. KuroganeFai. Oh beloved future, resist the desire to love despair….


**La Divina Tragedia**  
By SMYGO4EVA

He remembered.

He pictured it all.

He remembered everything. He knew that it was the last thing he wanted to recollect, the last thing he wanted to remember. For the longest time, he had pushed it back – far back, back into the darkest recesses of his mind – where all of the other hardships he had endured were.

But now…

Now it was resurfacing.

Now it was returning.

Why?

Why was it resurfacing?

Why was it returning?

Why did it have to go on like this?

Why?

Why?

He didn't want to go back. Back to the realm of that terrifying, painful memory. Something he didn't want to see ever again, but recollection cruelly laughed at the magician with scorn.

The warrior, whom he thought was just misunderstood, just a lost soul like him, turned out to be a bloodthirsty and murderous beast, thrilled at the prospect of seeing blood spill on the ground. He had made the memories reappear, with his cruelty and lust for red lifeblood and the magician.

Even when he was supposed to be his protector, his savior, and his damned bait…

The magician-turned-vampire was afraid.

The magician was very afraid of what was to become of the warrior, the bloodstained warrior out for vengeance against the world and bound to the magician, whose eyes were not of blue oceans but of piercing gold sun, eyes of one who would be damned for all time, to be burned if a ray of light was brought upon him.

The warrior had always looked down on him, for being weak and for not letting go of the past, to leave it where it was supposed to be, which was to be locked away forever.

For the wizard, this wasn't the case.

This made the warrior filled with rage, the rage that was unquenchable and directed right at the magician.

He remembered.

Oh how he remembered.

The warrior of black steel told the blue-eyed magician how he sacrificed a lot of him, even his own arm, and his own blood.

Just.

So.

He.

Would.

Live.

Even when the magician wanted to die, to end the pain and agony that had followed him for so long, the warrior wouldn't had let him die so easily.

Not until he decided to kill him.

In his cruel attacks, his insensitive insults, and the endlessly malicious caresses upon his lithe body, the warrior would still have him stare into the burning red orbs he knew as eyes, and the magician would realize that those didn't belong to the warrior anymore.

He recollected the feeling of pure horror on his face when the rough warrior decided to take his attacks onto his body to a deeper level – one reserved for the most indescribable feelings and emotions and cravings and desires, forever thrown into a loop of sadism, masochism, and everything in between. The lines of what was occurring and what was taking place in the dark corners of the mind was blurred, erased somewhat, merging into what seemed like an eternity of pain-pleasure-pain-pleasure-pleasure-pleasure-pain-pain-pain-pain- perpetual nothingness as their bodies joined together.

Did he want what had been done to him?

Did he truly deserve it?

Why did he enjoy it so much?

None of the questions that ran through Fai's head seemed to make any sense.

Pestilence.

He remembered that word as well.

Sickness.

Epidemic.

Plague.

Was that what he was? A scourge to the world around him? For being a shadow of who he really was, for hiding the deep fears of revealing his true innermost thoughts to those around him for fear of getting hurt? Again?

Maybe…

Maybe…it was good that Kurogane had done what he did.

Yes.

Yes it was.

It made him realize…realize that the hurt that affected him affected others as well. It was a pained silence that he had carried on his back for many years, smiling like everything was all right, when in reality, things couldn't possibly get any worse.

Oh beloved future, resist the desire to love despair….

It was best that Kurogane showed Fai true reality other than his myriad of façades that he had all this time, and then he would know that in his cruelty there would be a divine tragedy in his wake if he didn't become human, if he didn't realize, if he didn't comprehend what he did.

_**(A/N: A little darker fic with KuroFai here. I had to listen to dark ambient music to get the mood flowing around this little piece. Read and review!)**_


End file.
